The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus using the nuclear magnetic resonance where a quadrature-phase detecting probe constituted by combination of a solenoid coil and a slot-resonator coil is used as a signal detection device.
In the prior art, an X-ray CT and an ultrasonic imaging apparatus have been used as an apparatus for the nondestructive inspection of an internal structure such as of a human brain and abdomen. In recent years, trial to image the internal structure of an object using a nuclear magnetic resonance (hereinafter abbreviated as "NMR") phenomenon succeeds thereby many sorts of information can be obtained although not obtained by an X-ray CT or an ultrasonic imaging apparatus. In an imaging apparatus using the NMR phenomenon, a signal from an object to be inspected must be separated and discriminated for each position of the object to be inspected. As one such method, a gradient magnetic field is applied to an object to be inspected thereby the magnetic field intensity in each position of the object is made different hence a resonant frequency or a phase encoding value in each position is made different so as to obtain information of the position.